


The difference between Father and Daddy

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dom!dean ish, M/M, Priest Dean, Priest Kink, Priest student Castiel, Professor Dean, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, get ready for the sinning, perversion of bible versus, we're all going to hell with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh face and excited for school Castiel stepped off the bus to start his new life. Little did he know this new life would bring him down to hell at the same time it lifted him up to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difference between Father and Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> After the last story, it was mentioned to me how amazing Priest!Kink stories would be if they took bible verses and used them like they did in my last fic.
> 
> ((take this as an apology too for not having sexy times in the last one. since this is exactly what it would have been had I have added it in))

"Hello, I am Father Dean Winchester, I will be teaching you Biblical Interpretation this semester," he looked around for a student to hand out the syllabus and got distracted by cheek bones that looked like they gave glass shards a run for their money and eye that looked like you were drowning while staring at the sun, "You, with the glasses will you hand these out," he waited for the young man to grab the syllabus and hand them out, "I'll give you a few moments to look these over then we'll start." 

 

Castiel LaChapelle. He was a beautiful specimen. Dean wanted him as soon as he saw him sitting in the front row. He was hanging on to every word Dean said like it was water to a dehydrated man. 

 

Castiel became his favorite, and around midterms Castiel had asked Dean for private tutoring. Dean knew he didn't need it, but the look on Cas' face was of seduction not desperation. They studied together for two months before Castiel had asked if there was another way for them to study to help him remember bible verses. Dean was apprehensive at first but he knew one way Castiel could learn that would be fun for both of them a few weeks later both were ready. Dean hadn't done anything like this since before he became a Priest, before he became Father, it was a part of his past he liked to keep hidden but he saw in Castiel that the young man would love it, and it probably wouldn't be his first time either. 

 

Castiel was on his hand and knees on Dean's bed in his country home. 

 

"If you correctly quote the verse, I will finger you for five minutes, but if you incorrectly quote the verse I will spank you five times. If at any time you get too uncomfortable please recite your save word, we spoke of earlier. Do you remember and understand this?" Dean asked rubbing the paddle board along Castiels rear. 

 

"Yes Father." 

 

"Good boy, first one Proverbs 22:15" 

 

"Foolishness is bound up in the heart of a child; The rod of discipline will remove it far from him." 

 

"Very well Cas," Dean said laying the paddle next to Castiel and grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He put enough on his forefinger and rubbed some around Castiel's hole before setting the timer on his phone so he wouldn't get too distracted doing this. He pushed his finger in just a little bit before bringing it back out and rubbing more lube around Castiel's entrance before repeating this motion over and over again. Just barely in Castiel til his first knuckle the timer beeped to let him know it had been five minutes. 

 

"Next verse is 'My son, pay attention to my wisdom, turn your ear to my words of insight'. Can you tell me the verse." 

 

"Proverbs 7:13" 

 

"So close, but that is incorrect, my son. It is Proverbs 6:20 Count them for me," Dean said as he grabbed the paddle again. He only struck Castiel lightly, he had at least fifteen more of these to ask and he didn't want to hurt Cas. 

 

"One Father, Two F- Father..." Castiel counted each out loud, progressively sounding more turned on as he went and panted out the last "Five Father," almost as a whine. 

 

"That was very good. Do you remember the right answer this time?" 

 

"Proverbs 6:20, Father." 

 

"Good job Cas. Next, 'I will be his father, and he will be my son. When he does wrong, I will punish him with a rod wielded by men, with floggings inflicted by human hands'." 

 

"Second Samuel 7:14," Castiel answered still a bit breathless he was starting to see the patterns in Dean's quotes and he knew he would slip up and call the other man 'Daddy' before this time was over, he already had to bit his tongue over it more times then he could count since he met Dean at the beginning of the school year. He couldn't describe in words adequate enough how he felt when Father Dean suggested this little game of theirs, he hadn't had anyone do this to him since his last boyfriend and that had never been this fun. 

 

"Good boy, whatdya say we have a little more fun with this most sinful part of you," this time Dean set the timer for six minutes, it was completely by accident though. He got his finger in until his last knuckle and was moving it in and out slowly reveling in the hitched breaths Castiel was letting out. 

 

"Proverbs 10:13?" Dean asked after he removed his fingers. 

 

"Wisdom is found on the lips of the discerning, but a rod is for the back of one who has no sense." 

 

Castiel answered most of the questions correctly after that and each time was harder than the last not to call Dean Daddy. Especially after his ass was red from the ones he missed when Dean started to bring the paddle down a little harder each time he answered wrong and when Dean was up to three fingers inside of him. Though this one was the most difficult and he would mess up soon. 

 

"Isaiah 14:5" 

 

"The Lord had broke the rod of the wicked, the scepter of rulers." 

 

"Close Castiel, would you like to try again or take your punishment?" 

 

"I don't know where I messed up, sir, I will take the punishment," Castiel replied trying to keep the smile out of his voice, he knew where he messed up and he knew it was a small one, he just wanted to see what Dean would do. 

 

"Very well, it's 'has broken' I will only give you two spankings for that one cause you messed up two words. But they will be harder than the rest. Do you think you can handle that? What is your color?" 

 

"Green, yes I ca-" Castiel started to say before his word were cut off when a free hand came down on his behind hard enough to make his whole ass giggle at the force and push him forward on the bed his arms crippled under him and his face was pushed into the pillow, he just left himself like that. He grabbed the pillow under him and held on for the next one. When that one came he cried out into the pillow. The spankings felt so much better with Dean's hand than they did with the paddle. 

 

"Proverbs 13:24?" 

 

"Whoever spares the rod hates their children, but the one who loves their children is careful to discipline them," yea with Dean having him quote verses about being a child he really wanted to call Dean Daddy. 

 

"Good boy, You like it when I call you that, remind you your but a child?" 

 

Dean had three fingers in him relentlessly rubbing on his prostate so he couldn't be blamed for the words that came out of his mouth that he finally let fall. 

 

"Yes, yes daddy. More, more please. I can't handle anymore, Daddy," Pushing back on Dean's fingers. Castiel came back to himself just enough when the sentence left himself and he was mortified. He understood Dean wouldn't fault him for the words that fell but they had discussed it, he would call Dean Father or Sir. "I- I'm sorry sir, I meant sir-" Castiel tried as he looked back to make eye contact with Dean only for him to be looking down at his pants with a look that could only be described a euphoric. 

 

"Say it again," Dean whispered before removing his fingers and pushing them in with more force. "Say it again, boy," he said louder as his fingers started to scissor in Castiel again, ignoring his prostate this time. 

 

"More Daddy, more please. I- I can't take it. I want you," Castiel begged pushing himself back on Dean's fingers and fucking himself on them moving for Dean's fingers to touch that spot inside of him again. 

 

"God, for someone with the name of an angel you sure know how to sin. Just two more, then if you get them correct I will fuck you into this bed till you can't remember your name. If you get them wrong, I will give you ten lashes and you won't be able to come until after I do, but you have to answer me like this. With my fingers moving inside of you. Understand?" 

 

"Yes Daddy, yes. Anything." Castiel babbled. Finally glad to be allowed to call Dean the one word he always wanted to say. 

 

"Proverbs 26:3" 

 

"A whi- whip for the h- horse, a bridle f- for the don-key, a r- rod for the backs of fools," Castiel stuttered out. 

 

"Very well my child. Last one. 'I will take note of you as you pass under my rod, and I will bring you into the bond of the covenant'." 

 

"Ezekiel 20:37." Castiel answered quickly. He couldn't take any more of Dean's teasing he couldn't take any more the suggestive verses. He wanted Dean and he wanted him now. And God was he so close to coming he was surprised he hadn't yet. "Please, Daddy. Please now. I can't hold on anymore. Daddy, I wanna come." 

 

"Turn over." Dean commanded. When Cas complied, moving his leg up and over Dean's fingers stlil inside of him to lay on his back, he felt the flannel sheets on Dean's bed rub against his sore but and thighs. He wiggled a bit, as much as he could with Dean's fingers still inside of him, and felt like he loved both feelings so much he didn't know if anything could feel better. 

 

"You've been such a good boy for me Castiel, I will give you the choice. Come with just my fingers right now, then again on my dick or come with just my dick. I will only help with my other hand if you say the first." 

 

"Both Daddy, I wanna be a good boy. Can I please have both?" Castiel begged with his eyes huge and a pantomime of innocence. Dean laughed but told him yes, not two seconds later Castiel was painting his chest with his own seed. 

 

"That’s my good boy. Rest a few seconds while I undress," Dean said as he removed his fingers and began to strip. His dick was very glad to be freed from it's prison. Dean looked back up at Cas ready to ask his next question but Cas answered first. 

 

"No barriers. Please, your clean right? I know I am I go tested before I came here and haven't met anyone that even wants to be with me but you." 

 

"Same here, and that's good Castiel cause you are mine and mine alone. Right?" 

 

"Yes Daddy, all yours. Can I please ride you now?" 

 

Dean's jaw hit the floor, he was not expecting that but he stuttered out a yes. 

 

Castiel waited for Dean to lay on his back and get settled on the bed before straddling the older man's hips and ever so slowly sink down. When he started moving in a rhythm that Dean could follow one of Dean's hands came to Cas' dick and started moving in the rhythm that Cas set. Cas was having a difficult time stopping himself from messing it up with Dean's hand on him. He thought he'd help Dean speed up the process on both of the and when he heard Dean's quiet "Oh God" he knew just the verse to tell Dean. He leaned forward to whisper in Dean's ear. 

 

"The beast was given a mouth to speak arrogant and blasphemous words." Dean's breath hitched and the next thing he knew Dean had moved both his hands to his hips and was throwing him back on the bed. With one hand moving ferociously on Castiel's dick while he was pounding into Cas hitting his spot each time with uncompromising force. 

 

Neither lasted much longer with that. Both were blaspheming yelling out "Oh God,"'s and "Oh Fuck,"'s Cas yelling out "Oh Daddy" and "Harder Daddy, Harder" as well until Cas grabbed Dean by neck and pulled him down.... 

 

"Anyone is made unclean by an emission of semen," Cas whispered in Dean's ear when he knew he was close to coming again. Dean's thrusts lost their dynamic and in only a few more he was emptying himself into Cas and that feeling in return had Cas painting Dean's chest. 

 

"Leviticus 15:15-16 says 'the priest is to sacrifice them, the one for a sin to offering and the other for a burnt offering. In a way to make atonement before the lord for the man because of his discharge. When a man has an emission of semen, he must bathe his whole by with water, and he will be unclean till evening.' What sacrifice will you make of me after we bathe?" Castiel asked after he got his breath back. 

 

Dean just laughed and to him he was insatiable. 

 

They spent the rest of the weekend together only parting the morning of their classes together so Castiel could go home shower and change into clothes that didn't smell like Dean. He wasn't very happy about having to do so but before he left Dean made sure to make things clear. 

 

"Castiel, at school you know you have to call me Father Dean or Professor Dean, right? I can't have you call me Daddy in the middle of class. We both know that won't end well for either or us. Though maybe it would for a little bit," then he got lost of thoughts of bending Castiel over his desk while still wearing his clothes with his clerical collar still on and Castiel completely naked in front of him crying out for his Daddy. 

 

"Uhm, Daddy?" Castiel said pulling Dean out of his daydream. "I understand. I do. This ain't my first rodeo Padre," he finished with a wink and a smirk before walking out Dean's door not even looking back missing how Dean's jaw was on the floor at the comment. 

 

Everything went fine for the rest of the semester until it was coming towards an end and Castiel was scatterbrained from studying and called Dean Daddy in front of class, the other students laughed and Dean after covering and sitting behind his desk to cover up the semi he got from the comment told Castiel he was a little too excited to go home if he was calling just anyone Daddy. That didn't stop him from keeping Castiel after class and having is daydream come clean. He was just glad he had a handkerchief in his desk to use as a gag cause Cas was way to loud they'd have got caught without it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you guys in hell after this we're all going. Whoever gets their first, save the rest of us a seat in the throne room.
> 
> I like to use a different last name in my au's it's actually my last name :D It means The Church/The Chapel.


End file.
